


Little Gold Wing

by twyly56



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Wings, Anger, Angry Lucifer (Supernatural), Angst, Brother Feels, Caring Lucifer (Supernatural), Carrying, Chasing, Confused Gabriel, Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Gen, Hide and Seek, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Pagan Death, Mentions of Fledgling Gabriel, Overprotective Big Brother, Pagan Gods, Past Gabriel/Kali (Supernatural), Protective Lucifer (Supernatural), Running, Scared Gabriel (Supernatural), Stabbing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twyly56/pseuds/twyly56
Summary: Arriving a bit earlier, the Morningstar gets angry when Kali tries to kill his baby brother.





	1. Hey, Bro

Lucifer walked down the empty hall, humming lightly to himself. The peeling flesh of Nick's body was itchy, so much so that he would take great pleasure in tearing it off in wide strips. But that would be such a waste seeing as how Sam was still firm on the 'no'. Oh well. Hopefully, Nick would hold up for a few more weeks before spontaneously combusting on him. He passed by the front desk and turned back to look at the pagan. Lucifer tapped the little bell on the desk. The filthy creature smiled politely at him, albeit with an air of boredom about him. Then, his dark eyes widened in terror. Lucifer smiled amiably. 

"Checking in," he drawled, tone lazy and stance loose. 

"Lucifer. How nice of you to come here," the pagan said, his face strained. 

"Oh, you did right by calling me," Lucifer said. 

"It's just, the way things are going in there-" the pagan made an uncomfortable face. "It's not pleasant." The fallen angel nodded serenely. 

"You know, I've never understood you pagans. Such petty little things. Always happy to sell out your own kind. Maybe that's why you forfeited this planet to us," he mused. "You're worse than humans. You're worse than demons. And yet you claim to be gods." Lucifer scoffed, tutting lightly in disapproval. 

Then, he tilted his head and twitched his index finger in a tiny circle. The pagan's neck snapped with a satisfactory  _crack._ Lucifer hmmed to himself. 

"And they call me prideful." 

The body collapsed to the floor, thudding dully. He shrugged his shoulders and strolled down the hall. An odd whimpering sound caught his attention, and he cocked his head. Lucifer followed it on a whim. 

 

HALF AN HOUR EARLIER 

Gabriel was having a really bad day. Nothing, nothing at all was working out for him. First, that irritating blood binding spell of his ex's was keeping him stuck in this awful hotel. Secondly, the two chuckleheads he most hated to run into were still trying to get him to help them. And this time he couldn't just  _poof_ away. Ugh. But when Kali slid into his lap, all sweet and demure, he knew that his day was about to get a whole lot worse. 

"The Trickster has tricked us!" she proclaimed. 

 _Gee, really? What a shocker!_ Gabriel thought sarcastically to himself.  _Never saw_ that _one coming._

"I know what you really are," Kali said. "You're an angel." 

"Pfft. What? You're crazy, doll face. Have you been spending too much time with Baldur?" Gabriel deflected with a chuckle. She looked unimpressed. 

"You have something I need,  _Gabriel._ " Darn. "An Archangel blade." 

She slid her hand into his inner jacket pocket and removed his blade. He swallowed, forcing a confident mask into place. 

"I really don't know what you're talking about. Honestly. I'm no angel," he protested. 

"You're bound to me by blood. Do not lie to us!" Kali hissed. "Besides... if you weren't an angel, would this hurt?" 

Kali grabbed the space where his wings were hidden from sight and jerked. His eyes widened as the golden appendages forcibly manifested into the physical plane. The other gods gasped, their chatter growing steadily louder and louder. Kali shoved him off the chair to the floor. He stared up at her, heart stuttering. 

"Kali, wait. You don't have to do this," Gabriel said. 

"Shut up." 

With that, she plunged the blade into his uppermost right wing. The blade sank through flesh, muscle, and a few inches of tile, pinning it to the ground. Burning pain like he had never felt before flooded him. Gabriel  _screamed._

All of the glass, windows, even the porcelain bowels shattered simultaneously at his True Voice. Grace shone right under his skin and in his eyes as he clenched his teeth, tiny strained whimpers escaping his pursed lips. He vaguely registered the Winchesters being manhandled into the room and sat down in chairs. 

"Let him go," Sam demanded. Baron Samedi laughed. 

"No," Kali replied. Dean pushed off his chair and stood up. 

"Alright. Listen up, you primitive screwheads. We can get you Lucifer. We can get him here," the hunter announced. 

"How?" Kali asked. 

"Well, first, you got to let those main courses and Gabriel go. I may not like the guy, but you can't have him." 

The pagans shared a look amongst themselves. Kali turned to the Winchesters. 

"You can have the humans," she said.

"No. The people  _and_ Gabriel. Or no deal," Sam rebuffed immediately. 

"You filthy little humans. You're in our hands now. Don't you know there are many things we can do to you before we kill you," Ganesh growled back. 

"Let's start with the people, then," Dean conceded. 

 

PRESENT 

Lucifer smirked at the locked door and snapped off the knob, kicking it open. His eyes were drawn immediately to the quivering figure on the ground. His facial features went neutral, and Nick's blue eyes flickered bloody crimson for a split second. He stepped forward, unholy rage rolling off him in ice cold waves. The temperature in the room plummeted.

"You shouldn't have done that," Lucifer said softly. He met Gabriel's glassy golden eyes, wide with pain and mounting fear, before giving the pagans a cold look. He nodded absently at the Winchesters. "Sam, Dean, good to see you again." 

Baldur went to meet him despite Kali's warning. 

"Baldur, don't," she said. 

"You think you own the planet? What gives you the right?" Baldur growled, rushing at him. 

Lucifer impassively shoved his fist through the pagan's chest. Baldur grunted, swaying on his feet. 

"No one gives us the right. We take it," he murmured. Lucifer yanked his blood covered hand out and let the corpse fall to the ground. 

The fallen angel was shivering with barely suppressed fury, irises glowing red. He strode toward Kali, the b*tch who dared hurt  _his_ brother. Another pagan ran at him, but he just extended a hand and curled it into a tight fist. The false god exploded in a violent spray of blood and viscera. Any who got in his way suffered the same fate. 

Lucifer smiled coldly when Kali threw fire at him. The flames just dissolved against his icy Grace. She tried to punch him, but he got there first. She slammed into the ground on her back. Lucifer stomped on her chest hard, smashing all the way through to the floor with a sickening crunch. 

 

Gabriel watched the violence unfold in front of him in horror. He could only let out a weak sob when Lucifer brutally murdered his ex lover a few feet away. Sure, she had stabbed him, but he didn't really want her dead. His elder brother turned to him, eyes fading back to pale blue. Gabriel whimpered, scuttling back only to yelp as it jerked his hurt wing against the blade. Lucifer frowned and knelt beside him. 

"Oh, brother, what have they done to you?" he murmured softly. 

Gabriel flinched as the older Archangel reached for him. His breathing sped up, heart pounding erratically. Lucifer surprised him by simply stroking his clammy cheek with a blood coated hand. Gabriel stared at him wide eyed. 

"Hold still, little one," Lucifer said. 

He gripped the blade and swiftly pulled it out of the aching wing. An earsplitting shriek tore from his throat, and the remaining lightbulbs broke. Gabriel collapsed into his arms, limp like a rag doll. 

 

Lucifer looked down at his baby brother. It appeared he was unconscious. He sighed quietly and placed his hands over the hurt wing. Icy Grace flowed through him into his brother, searing the bleeding wound shut. Then, he healed the wound as much as he was able, managing to repair all the major blood vessels and muscles. The smaller ones he would have to work at later. It was a rather delicate matter, more Raphael's expertise than his. 

He scooped up the smaller Archangel in his arms, carrying him to the door. The hunters were gaping at him as if unsure what to do exactly. He inclined his head to them. 

"This one time I'll let you go. But next time I see you, Sam..." Lucifer trailed off suggestively. 

"Yeah, we get it," Dean said, pulling Sam in the other direction. 

Lucifer snapped his fingers, and the Winchesters transported to their precious Impala outside. He glanced back at Gabriel. He swept his sweaty curls off his forehead gently. 

"Don't worry, brother. I've got you." 


	2. Heylel

A FEW MILLENNIA AGO 

"Heylel! Heylel!"

Heylel looked up from his weaving of starlight to see his elder brother flutter up to his cloud. Michael grinned widely. In his arms he held a tiny bundle. He nearly shoved it at the blonde angel in his excitement. Heylel peered down into big blue eyes, tinted with teeny little gold sparks. A few tufts of brownish blonde hair stuck up from his head, a messy curl flopping over his eyebrow. The Morningstar's heart melted. 

"Who's this?" Heylel asked softly. 

"His name is Gabriel. Father said he is the Messenger," Michael informed him. Heylel smiled, stroking the fledgling's cheek with a gentle finger. 

"Well, he's a bit small for that right now. Why don't you leave him with me? I'll keep an eye on him for you. I know you have to give lessons to Raphael still," Heylel murmured. 

"Oh. Yes. Thank you. Are you sure?" Michael asked. 

"Yes. I am," Heylel replied, holding out his arms to him. 

Michael gently deposited the fledgling into his arms, and he corrected Heylel's hold, directing his hands to support the baby's head the right way. Heylel cradled the little angel to his chest, watching him with something akin to awe on his face. Michael smiled fondly at them before fluttering off. Heylel barely registered that, his eyes only for baby Gabriel. 

Gabriel cooed up at him, waving his tiny fingers. Heylel smiled, reverently kissing his temple. He let the fledgling grab his finger as much as he liked. 

"You're so adorable, little brother. I bet you'll grow up to be a heartbreaker, huh? What do you think, Gabriel?" 

Gabriel made a babbling baby noise. Heylel rubbed their noses together gently. 

"Aw. I love you, too." He leaned forward. "Don't tell anyone, but I think you're my favorite." 

Gabriel smiled a gummy, toothless smile at him. Heylel chuckled. Then, he noticed the golden feather peeking out of the blanket. Heylel tilted his head and touched the soft down. The fledgling made a purring sound. Heylel furrowed his brows and pet the feather again. Gabriel's purr was even louder. 

"Oh, you like that, baby brother?" Heylel asked softly. Gabriel giggled.

Heylel smiled. 

 

PRESENT 

Lucifer no longer wove streams of starlight or was called Heylel, but he still loved his baby brother. Gabriel was his little ball of sunshine, and to see him hurt so... was heartwrenching. If he hadn't already killed those pagans, he would have done it again. A lot more painfully, of course. He pushed down his rage and instead focused on Gabriel. 

He pressed icy tendrils of his twisted Grace, diving into the cauterized wound. Each individual nerve had to be reconnected to its appropriate partner, which was painstakingly slow and tedious. But this was important.  _Gabriel_ was important. So he threw himself wholeheartedly into his endeavor, healing with everything he had. 

Eventually, all that was left was to wait for Gabriel's own Grace to accept his. He fell off the bed he had laid his brother on and passed out, exhausted. 

 

Gabriel woke to an unbearably cold prickling feeling in his wing. He gasped in pain, curling into himself, shivering. He shifted on his stomach and let his sore wings arch above his head, feathertips brushing the ceiling. The icy cold abated slightly at his movements, but it was still quite apparent. Gabriel groaned, burying his face in the pillow. His mind was still very muddled with the aftereffects of being knocked unconscious, so when the bed shifted beside him, he didn't think anything of it. 

His golden eyes flew open in fear, his heart pounding, as cold arms wrapped around his waist posessively. The person's chest pressed into his back, cool breath ghosting over the back of his neck. Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that he had guessed the person's identity wrong. Their head rested between his shoulder blades, right between the bases of his wings. They just stayed on top of him, not pressing very hard on him. He took shallow breaths, blood rushing in his ears. 

"Good morning, little one," a soft, silky voice that could only belong to one person whispered into his ear. It was relaxed and drowsy, almost as though he had just woken up. Gabriel tensed uncertainly. 

"L-Lucifer..." he stuttered weakly. 

"You gave me quite a scare there. I was worried about you. But you woke up. So it's all good," the fallen angel said. 

Gabriel startled as thick opalescent wings, the outer feathers ringed in fiery crimson and deep black, pressed against his own golden ones. A purr was pulled from his throat before he could stop it. He felt his elder brother's lips curl against his skin. Gabriel flushed. He hadn't done that since he was a fledgling! Lucifer made a humming sound of contentment, nuzzling his head into the back of Gabriel's neck. 

"Your wings are in such a disarray, brother. Don't you groom them?" Lucifer asked softly. 

"I-I don't u-u-use them that often," Gabriel managed to get out. 

"Hmm. Well, good thing I'm here to fix them, then." Gabriel flinched when a cool hand stroked the lower set of flight feathers. "Perhaps in a bit. When you're more awake," the fallen angel continued. 

The arm went back around his waist, hugging him to the larger Archangel. Gabriel wanted to relax in the familiar hold, but he was still uncertain about Lucifer's intentions. Why was he being so nice to him? 


	3. Teary Eyes

Gabriel allowed himself to be maneuvered into a sitting position, and his six golden wings were spread to their full length behind his back. His elder brother's talented hands ever so gently arranged his messy feathers into neat little rows. His top right wing still hurt, icy prickles jolting through it every so often. But the actual stab wound seemed to be fine. There was only a single raised scar in its place. Gabriel's whole body shuddered when he squeezed his oil gland and started to liberally coat his feathers in the sweet smelling, golden fluid. 

Lucifer rubbed his thumbs in deliberate circular motions on the bases, and Gabriel nearly passed out from the sensation overload. He hadn't touched his wings in millennia - pagans didn't use them to travel - so they were _extremely_ sensitive. Gabriel was still uneasy, but it was getting harder and harder to focus on that with his brother's fingers in his feathers. He retracted them back despite the fallen angel's soft protests. Gabriel turned to his brother, his heart in his throat. 

"I love you so much, big brother. I always have, and I always will." Gabriel was a bit startled by Lucifer's positively heartbreaking expression. Had it really been that long since someone had told him they loved him? "Nothing will ever change that." He looked him in the eye. It was now or never. "But I don't even want this war to happen. Either way, I will be losing a brother. And I don't think I can handle that," Gabriel said, tears welling in his eyes. He let them drip onto his cheeks. "Please, Luci... call off the fight. Don't fight Michael. I'll do anything you ask." 

Lucifer cupped his little brother's cheek, gently swiping away salty tears with his calloused thumb. His pale blue eyes looked conflicted. His gaze was locked intently on Gabriel's, and he just couldn't look away. 

"I can't. You know I can't. I won't let what happened to me slide. I love you, and I love Michael. But I was thrown out of my home, away from my family just because..." Lucifer growled, shaking his head, his fist clenched at his side. "I won't accept those nasty creatures or love them over our Father." 

"Brother, please," he pleaded. "I don't want to see you guys fighting. It hurts me more than anything, and I can't stop it." 

Gabriel's shoulders shook as he cried silently, tears dripping down his face. An ice cold breath was exhaled softly from his brother, and Lucifer pulled him closer, tucking his head under his chin and wrapping his arms around him. 

"Why should I forgive them for what they did to me?" Lucifer's voice was tinged with restrained rage. Gabriel quivered against him. "I was His son, and He cast me out without a second thought because of them. He chose them over me, and that hurts because... I loved Him so much." 

"I love you." Those three words seemed to drain his anger instantly, and he melted against Gabriel. "Please, Luci. I don't want to see anyone else get hurt. Besides, what if you do win? What will happen? Raphael is dead. Dad's gone. Michael will be dead, too. I don't agree with Father, but that's just how it is." He tilted his brother's head to look him in the eye. "So why don't you be the bigger man and forgive and forget? Prove Father wrong. Please?" Lucifer stared at him, his expression indecipherable. Gabriel swallowed dryly. "Lucifer?"

"Why are you pushing so hard? To get yourself almost killed for them? Why?" Lucifer asked bluntly. Gabriel wet his lips, mind going a million miles an hour. 

"Because humans are such simple creatures, but they are also so much more. They can learn and grow into something special. I'm not saying to worship them. Hell, you don't even have to like them. Just don't have this fight with Michael. If not for Father, then do it for me." 

Lucifer just stared at him for the longest time. Gabriel felt his skin prickle with dread, and he had to struggle to maintain his older brother's icy gaze. 

"Brother?" he ventured cautiously. 

"Just give me some time," Lucifer finally said. Gabriel blinked in surprise. "The humans... I'll never be able to love them." He opened his mouth to speak, but Lucifer covered it with his blistered hand. "But... I won't harm them. For you, little one. I promise." 

"You won't fight Michael?" Gabriel asked. 

"I won't fight Michael, no," Lucifer answered.

"Thank you, brother! Thank you," Gabriel said. He cried into Lucifer's shoulder, curled up against his chest. His brother hugged him close, stroking his messy golden brown curls. 


End file.
